1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reverse determination method of vehicle for determining whether a vehicle is in reverse running, and a vehicle control apparatus making use of this method.
2. Related Background Art
There have been suggestions heretofore about approaches to determining whether the vehicle is in reverse running, based on behavior of the vehicle, in addition to approaches to determining whether the vehicle is in reverse running, based on the shift position of the shift lever. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei6(1994)-167508 suggests a way of determining whether the vehicle is in reverse running, based on a yaw rate estimated from a steering-wheel angle and a vehicle speed and a real yaw rate detected actually.